


The Morning Mystery

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hot springs vacation, M/M, akaashi has a secret, and komi is gonna figure it out before vacation ends, wholesome bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Akaashi has a secret and Komi decides to play detective in order to uncover it along with other members of Fukurodani.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	The Morning Mystery

The time was 6:21 in the morning. The incident occured in the Fukurodani third year room at the onsen they all booked over three months ago. It is located at the end of the hall, two doors down from the room designated for the second and first years (combined only because there wasn’t enough of them to deem a separate room appropriate). The incident, as it was called earlier, startled Komi awake. He sat up with a gasp and caught sight of a dark figure moving through the room. 

He screamed, and the other third years jumped up in surprise. The figure almost tripped over Konoha’s legs, shocked at hearing the sudden noise. 

Upon closer inspection, the figure was Akaashi Keiji, second year, who was supposed to be in his room with the first years. 

“Fuck dude! Why are you yelling?” Konoha barked at Komi before glancing up at Akaashi with a scowl. “Kaash? Ah shit, did we oversleep again?”

“No, I’m sorry for waking you, Komi-san,” Akaashi said quietly, continuing on his way to the door. “Please go back to sleep.”

“What were you doing in here? You almost gave me a heart attack!” Komi sighed, shaking his head at the second year. Akaashi placed a hand on the sliding door. 

“I must have gotten turned around on my way back from the bathroom and mistook this for my room.” Akaashi replied with ease, yanking the door open. He gave them a little head bow as he took a step outside the room. “Again, I’m sorry for that. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

Something in Komi’s stomach rumbled, and it wasn’t because of the mention of breakfast. He glanced around at the others in the room, taking note of how everyone else seemed to be heading back to sleep, Konoha still grumbling as he snuggled into his blanket. It seemed Washio already fell back asleep in seconds, meanwhile Bokuto, who was closest to the outside doors, didn’t seem to have stirred even once when Komi screamed. 

He took notice of the multiple mats laid out all around the room, each being occupied by one of his teammates. He was glad they got two separate rooms, since there was barely enough space for all of them. When they booked their vacation, they initially wanted Akaashi to room with them, but he was more than thankful Akaashi insisted on staying with the others. He liked the wiggle room, but he was slightly jealous Akaashi only had to share his room with two others. He must be able to walk around with ease without accidentally kicking someone. 

Komi sat up straighter than before, eyes widening as he looked to the door. It was a little dark, but he could clearly see everyone sleeping, covering the entire floor. Had Akaashi been so blind that he didn’t see that when he entered the room initially? He was almost in the center of the room when he woke up Komi- did it really take that long for him to figure out he was in the wrong room? 

… Wouldn’t Akaashi know that the room at the end of the hall was for the third years…?

Komi nudged Konoha’s side roughly. “Hey, wake up.”

“Komi, I will drown you,” Konoha warned, but upon meeting Komi’s expression, he rolled his eyes and sat up. “What, need me to read you a bedtime story?”

“No,” Komi huffed, “I don’t feel right about this.”

“... You think this place is haunted?” 

Komi glared at him. “No. I think… I think Akaashi may have lied to us.”

A smile twitched onto Konoha’s face. “Seriously?”

At 7:30, a half an hour before their scheduled breakfast, Washio brought Akaashi to the third year room. Konoha and Komi were waiting for him after they cleared their sleeping gear out of the way. Bokuto was still sleeping, so they just rolled him until he laid against the door, mumbling incoherently under his breath. 

“You needed something?” Akaashi asked as he strolled in. His fingers twitched as Washio closed the door tightly.

“Kash, please take a seat,” Komi gestured to the floor. Akaashi sent him a look, but reluctantly sat down. His eyes trailed over to Bokuto, but before he could suggest something wise like ‘please wake him up before he accidentally oversleeps breakfast and has an emo episode’, Konoha slammed his hand on the ground.

“At 9:30 PM last night, you and the first years retired to your room, correct?” Akaashi slowly nodded, eyebrows furrowing. “Tell me everything that occurred between then and this morning.”

Akaashi stared at him for a good minute, and Komi almost faltered, but luckily he began speaking before he crumbled. “I got changed, set up my bed, then went to sleep. Around 6:30 I went to the bathroom, then I went back to my room after that little mix up.”

“Oh really?” Konoha challenged. 

“Really,” Akaashi replied, deadpan as usual. 

Konoha turned to Komi with eyebrows raised, waiting for him to take the lead. However, Komi soon realized, he didn’t… necessarily have any evidence to show why he thought Akaashi was lying. He just saw him standing in the room. That’s hardly anything.

“Akaashi-san!” A voice called from the hallway. Suddenly, the door swung open and Onaga poked his head in. “Oh, excuse me guys! I just wanted to know if you’ve seen my notebook?”

“I haven’t.” Akaashi moved to stand, but froze when Komi jumped to his feet.

“Wait! Onaga, did anything weird happen last night?”

Onaga frowned, opening the door a bit more. “Uh… I don’t think so? I mean, besides seeing Bokuto trying to put his whole fist in his mouth…”

Everyone nodded in agreement, eying the sleeping ace. Onaga snapped his fingers, diverting everyones attention back to him. “Actually, there was something weird I noticed. Last night, maybe around midnight, I noticed the door to the outside was open just a bit. It was bringing cold air in, so I got up and closed it. I didn’t check last night, but I was certain it was locked before. Kinda spooky, right?”

Komi’s eyes drifted back to Akaashi, who didn’t meet his gaze as he continued to stand. Washio threw an arm out to block him from the door. 

“Onaga, did you sleep by the door?”

“Oh, no! That’s why I was surprised no one else woke up before me! I was sleeping by the hall door. I think it was Akaashi that was by the open door.” Onaga nodded his head. “It was so dark though, I didn’t look to see if they were awake or not.”

Komi hummed, tapping his chin. 

At 12AM, the door to the outside was open in the other room. At 6:30AM, Akaashi appeared in the third year room, heading toward the hall door across the room. Judging based on looks, it didn’t seem like Akaashi was tired. He didn’t have bags under his eyes, nor did he yawn once during this meeting. What were the chances of Akaashi leaving during the night, somehow falling asleep, then ending up in their room. Komi’s eyes drifted to their outside door. Theirs was locked. Had Akaashi… Had Akaashi entered their room through the outside and then locked it behind him? Was their lock locked last night? Was it truly a mix up, or did Akaashi intend to walk into their room?

“It must have been the wind,” Akaashi insisted, “the wind up here can be strong. Now, if there’s nothing else you all need, I will take my leave.”

“Onaga,” Konoha cut in, “you for sure couldn’t see the others in the room?”

“I didn’t see anyone. It was too dark.” 

Komi watched Akaashi leave the room, brushing past his teammates. His hasty leave only made Komi believe he might have been onto something. Lacing his fingers together, he sat back down. Onaga waved, shutting the door as he went to join Akaashi. 

“You know, I have a theory.” Konoha leaned against him, a wicked smirk on his lips. “When the others were in the onsen, maybe Akaashi looked over the wall and spotted some hot chick and they had a secret rendezvous under the stars?”

Komi scoffed, but then paused. If Akaashi was gone (a big if) by 12AM, looked fully rested, and was seen again at 6:30AM, then… Would that be because he was with a girl in her room? He… He really didn’t want to think of his peer doing scandalous things just because they were on a well needed vacation, but that’s the only thing he could think of anymore.

“There’s nothing more romantic than young, forbidden love. He, a setter, and she, the daughter of one of the richest men in Japan! Both destined to lead vastly different lives, but come together for one weekend at an onsen, where they fall in love at first sight!”

“Well,” Komi hummed, “if that is the case… I think I know what we have to do. We have to catch him red handed and figure out what is going on.”

That night, Komi and Konoha crept out of their room and into the hallway. As they started sliding the door closed, the last person awake, Bokuto, called out to them from where he was sitting in his bed, moving a volleyball around in his hands. “Guys, it’s lights out.”

“We just need to use the bathroom!” Komi exclaimed as quietly as he could. Bokuto gave them a smile, but his expression was strained. He didn’t dwell on it as he closed the door, then headed out the front of the onsen with Konoha. 

The traditional look the place had was beautiful (“And romantic,” Konoha snickered), but it felt a little too whimsical as they made their way around the building toward where the outside of their rooms were. It took a while to figure out roughly where they should be, but they were reassured when they spotted a door sliding open. 

Konoha slapped a hand over his mouth as a figure slowly crept out into the moonlight. They recognized the plain shirt and blue lounge pants instantly as the ones Akaashi put on after getting out of the hotsprings. 

Akaashi rocked on his feet for a moment, as if in a daze, then walked forward, almost falling on his face when he stepped right off the little porch. Luckily, he managed to catch his balance and stand straight up. Head tilted down, Akaashi sluggishly began to walk toward the gardens nearby that had a clear line of trees at the end of it which led to the forest. Komi and Konoha crept around until they were hidden in the trees, only slightly worried that Akaashi didn’t hear them as they stepped on dozens of twigs and cursed under their breaths when they stubbed their toes against tree roots. 

Akaashi seemed to be just taking in a fresh breath of air. Maybe he got locked out last night, then decided to check the third year door after freezing for the past few hours outside? It was a little cold… Komi wished he brought a jacket, but he didn’t want to move around and snap Akaashi out of his thoughts with even more noise. 

If that is what occurred though, why would Akaashi lie and say he got lost heading back to his room? Was it from embarrassment?

He was snapped from his thoughts when another door opened. A figure in a black hoodie and black pants emerged from the shadows, their hood up to cover their face. Komi had a moment of dread, believing he was about to witness a kidnapping, but the figure approached Akaashi cautiously, hands held out in a way that wasn’t even close to threatening. It took until the figure was practically breathing down Akaashi’s throat for him to notice him. Slowly, Akaashi turned to the figure, not an ounce of fear or surprise in his movements, then brought his hands up, encircling the figures waist. 

“Secret girl!” Konoha whispered with excitement as the hooded person returned the hug, nuzzling their head against Akaashi’s. Slowly, the figure managed to pry Akaashi off except for their joined hands. Then, as if Akaashi was blind despite the moon shining a clear beam of light on everything, the figure coaxed Akaashi into walking forward, guiding him patiently until they reached the little porch. 

The figure stopped there, stepping forward to hug Akaashi once more. Then, they plucked Akaashi up and set him up on the porch. They scrambled up after him, then led him into the room, closing the door behind them. 

“Dude.” Konoha breathed. “I can’t believe Akaashi got a secret girl so quickly. We only have two days left here! I’m never gonna find one in that time!”

Komi stared at the open door Akaashi left earlier, then at the one that was now closed. “Ko, wait a moment. Do we sleep two doors to their left or their right?”

Konoha rolled his eyes. “It’d be the right, right? Because the hot springs are to the left, so our door would be the right…. Yeah?”

Komi didn’t look convinced. He stepped from the trees, slowly making his way over to the closed door. He pressed his ear against the door, then tried the handle once. When it didn’t budge, he followed Konoha inside. 

When they got to their room, Komi eyed the door, but sighed when he saw a large lump in the corner, something that’d be blocking the door from opening as far as it did earlier. That is, if it was their door, but it wasn’t. No one could wake Bokuto once he was asleep, so there wasn’t a chance someone and Akaashi could have slipped in. He sent a silent thanks to Bokuto for unintentionally helping his investigation, then made his way to his bed in the dark, cursing when he tripped over one of his friends' feet. 

At 6:08 in the morning, Komi woke to Akaashi stepping over his legs. His bare feet didn’t make a noise against the floorboards, and he didn’t seem to notice Komi had woken up. When he reached the door, Akaashi let out a breath he had been holding in. He tucked his chin against the material of the black hoodie he was wearing, then slipped out the door without another noise. 

Komi waited until breakfast, when Akaashi was piling food onto his plate, to speak. “How’d you sleep last night, Akaashi?”

Akaashi glanced up, already sensing something off in his tone. “Like a baby.”

“And Onaga?” Komi drawled. Upon hearing the first year confirm he was yet again chilly since he found the door open once more, Komi grinned. He turned back to Akaashi, but before he could continue his interrogation, Onaga mumbled, “Actually, I checked to see if everything was okay since the moon was so bright, but I couldn’t find Akaashi in his bed. I tried looking outside, but I guess he went to the bathroom. I tried to stay up and wait for him to come back, but I ended up falling asleep.”

Akaashi set his chopsticks down. “I wasn’t feeling well.”

“Is that why you went outside yesterday? To get some fresh air and clear up your sickness?” Komi pressed, setting his fists on the table. “Love sick?”

He would always remember Akaashi’s incredulous stare as he was found out about. Konoha piped in, “Yeah, we know all about you and your mystery girlfriend! We saw you two last night canoodling in the garden!”

The declaration was slightly less dramatic when it was followed by Bokuto, across the table, choking on the clump of rice he was eating. Pieces of rice spilled out of his mouth and back on his plate as Akaashi patted his back, a frown on his lips.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Akaashi said with ease, “I wouldn’t have gone outside. It was cold, and I freeze easily.”

“That’s why you were wearing her hoodie this morning when you were leaving our room,” Komi huffed with delight. Akaashi’s cheeks paled as Bokuto choked once more. He reached wildly for a glass of water, then downed it in seconds. He whined at the pain of his burning throat, pouting at his messed up plate.

“You must have seen someone else. It wasn’t me.” 

Komi decided that, since he had another two nights, he could hold off until he had more evidence. While Akaashi shared some of his food with their dejected captain, Komi leaned over to Konoha. 

“Tonight, let’s confront the two outside.”

They waited in the woods for an hour before Akaashi stumbled out of his room. Just as he did the previous night, he made his way through the garden path, head lulling tiredly as he made his way around aimlessly. In no time the other door opened and the black hooded figure emerged. Konoha held Komi back until the two were hugging once more, Akaashi’s nose pressed against his partner’s warm neck before Komi ran from the trees.

“HA! Caught you, Kaash!”

The figure seemed to jump two feet in the air in surprise, arms tightening around Akaashi instinctively, who barely stirred. Did nothing phase him? Komi huffed and stormed up. 

“So, this is what you’ve been doing at night? Sneaking off with a girl?” Konoha grinned, climbing out of the bushes as well with a big grin. Komi laughed as the figure took a step back, slowly raising their hands in defense though Akaashi remained clinging, undisturbed. 

Upon getting close enough, Komi ripped the hoodie down to meet two familiar eyes. His fire of satisfaction faded in moments. “... Bokuto?”

“Komi,” Bokuto greeted in return, blinking owlishly down at him. “What’s up?”

Komi’s eyes drifted down to look at Akaashi, who was still leaning his head against Bokuto’s shoulder and neck. Bokuto protectively curled a hand around Akaashi’s head like a mother to a baby. “It’s rude to stare…”

“What are you doing with Akaashi?” Konoha asked, eyebrows furrowing. Bokuto frowned, slowly pulling away from Akaashi despite how the second year tried to fight it, eventually settling reluctantly when both his hands were in Bokuto’s.

“Look,” Bokuto mumbled, nodding his head toward Akaashi. Komi hesitantly peered over, noticing Akaashi’s relaxed breathing, his slightly tilted head, and his closed eyes. He was asleep. “He sleepwalks sometimes, usually just when he’s away from home. I discovered it during his first training camp when he was standing by the kitchen table at 2AM. Since then, we usually sleep beside each other so I can check on him during the night, but he insisted this time that he’d be able to stay in his room since he didn’t want to bother us with the room being overcrowded… So, just in case, I’ve been waiting up for him and helping him to our room when I find him.”

Komi stepped away, biting his lip. “I… didn’t know that.”

“Yeah,” Konoha sighed, scratching the back of his neck, “and here Komi has been, antagonizing him like a dick-”

Komi punched his shoulder roughly. Bokuto gave them a small smile, then turned back to Akaashi. “Let’s go to bed now, okay?”

Akaashi didn’t answer, but he followed along with Bokuto’s tugs. Komi and Konoha opened and closed the door for them, then stood silently by the door as Bokuto tucked Akaashi into his bed, then snuggled up beside him in a lump of warmth. It was a sweet sight, one that made Komi feel a little guilty for thinking Akaashi was hiding something serious. Perhaps he was embarrassed, but not because of sickness or some girl. Maybe he was right to not trust the rest of the team with his secret. 

Komi didn’t get much sleep, and he happened to be awake when he heard rustling by the door. He spotted Akaashi’s shadowy figure slowly sit up. He rubbed his eyes before peering down at Bokuto, who remained curled up beside him the whole night. Akaashi smiled, leaning down until the space between their faces ceased to exist, then whispered a quiet, grateful, “Sleep well, Bokuto-san.”

Then, as quiet as a mouse, Akaashi slipped out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours due to me being stressed as fuck and wanting to write fanfiction. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
